power_rangers_data_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerl's True Power, the Black Ranger Rises Part 3 Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for Emerl's True Power, the Black Ranger Rises Part 3. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! Lady Palutena: Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad. Robbie Diaz: Say, Ransik. I'm a little confused, Why'd you come to our rescue? Ransik: Because there is only one warrior from another dimension who might be the one you'll need help from, Her name is Lucina. Mephiles the Dark: The time has come, Nui Harime. Nui Harime: Yes, We're going to shroud the world in darkness. Wanda: When did you get here, Lucina? Lucina: I came as soon as I could, Cause I've been searching for my Diamond Data Squad Morpher. Robbie Diaz: A Diamond Morpher? Do you know what it is, Palutena? Lady Palutena: Yes, Robbie. She became mine and Pit's apprentice long ago. Gmerl: I think I know where this is going, Cause I believe that the Diamond Morpher and something else called the "Pearl Morpher" are these Legendary Morphers that can Control Time and Space. Robbie Diaz: Wow, Morphers that can control Time and Space. Sunset Shimmer: Well, I was thinking about what My friends and I've been doing together now that we're Data Squad. It's just that it's not the same without Harmony Force. Ransik: I understand, Sunset. But ever since Mirage is the only Ranger I have left, I'd have Professor Utonium created new Harmony Force Morphers for your Cybernetic Counterparts. The thing is, Sunset, Palutena chose you as the Yellow Data Squad Ranger for a reason. And besides, You still have my support every step of the way. Mephiles The Dark: It's time we take you hostage! However, Robbie pointed his Omega Sword at them. Robbie Diaz: Hold it right there, Mephiles! They stopped as Mephiles and Nui looked back. Rigby: You two ain't taking Dean Cadance or Flurry Heart, Not while the Data Squad Power Rangers around! Emerl: Prince Vekar paid the price for disloyalty when he disappeared... the Power Rangers have been betrayed. In that name, I will annihilate both of you. Nui Harime: What'll we do now, Mephiles? Mephiles the Dark: Simple, We shall share more then one power. Nui Harime: How? Mephiles the Dark: With me merging your body to replace Emerl, Nui Harime! Nui Harime: (gasped) With that said, Mephiles started possessing Harime's body to remain stronger. Nui Harime: (laughs evilly with Mephiles alongside in her body) (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Karone Hammond (VO): Emerl's True Power, the Black Ranger Rises Part 3! This episode begins at the Cyberspace Command Center, Palutena warned Robbie and the others. Lady Palutena: I'm glad all of you are here, Rangers. But I'm afraid I've got some troubled news to tell you. Robbie Diaz: What is it, Palutena? Yoshi: What's the troubled news? Lady Palutena: (showed them the viewing globe) As you can see, Mephiles is possessing Nui Harime to remain stronger. Ryuko Matoi: Don't you worry about that, Palutena. I've faced her once when we first met, But I'm pretty sure that we can do it again. Senketsu: I'm not sure that's going to be easy, Ryuko. Not even the life fibers could stand against both of them combined. Sweetie Belle: So, What can we do? Sonia the Hedgehog: Hmm, Maybe Emerl knows something about it? Everyone started to look at Sonia, She wasn't sure if he knows or not. Rigby: Hey, He was the Dark Warrior. He must know what's going on. (to Robbie) Hey, Robbie. Emerl was on the dark side, Ask him what gives. Robbie looked first at Rigby, Then at Emerl, Who was really worried about this problem. However, Sonia elbowed Rigby in the stomach as his face went green. Rigby: Ugh!!! Sonia the Hedgehog: Now that was settled, Plotso! Would you give it a rest already? Rigby: Well.. Someone's gotta ask... Emerl though about it for a short moment. Emerl: I wish I knew, Mephiles is gathering negative energy for some reason, But I don't know why. (to Robbie) Sorry I can't be of more help. So, Emerl went out for a walk in the woods. Soon, Emerl was out all night thinking about what Mephiles made him do. Emerl: (sighing) Mephiles made me turn against my friends and it's because of me... It's my fault. I can't go back... It won't change anything. As he walks alone in the forest, He sees fire still burning back at the International Karate Championship Tournament. He sits down on a large rock as the song "I Always Thought I'd See You Again" begins to play. :Tiffany ::No, I'm not making that promise again ::Nothing can change my mind ::Nothing at all ::'cause love has a way of comin' undone ::'till I'm all alone with my heart ::And here I'll stay ::And I always thought I'd see you again ::Oh how it hurts, every time you've crossed my heart since then ::Gonna give it all it takes ::To hold what might have been, ::But I always thought I'd see you again ::Now there's no reason to run for the phone ::No need to hold my breath ::Hopin' it's you ::Each time I see someone we used to know ::Or go some place we used to go ::It's not the same ::'cause I always thought I'd see you again ::'oh how it hurts every time ::You've crossed my heart since then ::Gonna give up all it takes ::To hold what might have been cause I always thought I'd see you again ::Love doesn't come when you need love ::It's not always there when you fall ::Try as you may, you got nothin' to say ::Nothing at all Emerl looks at the stars and sees his own memories from the past. But then, He can see Mephiles destroying the earth as he laughs. ::I always thought I'd see you again ::Oh how it hurts every time ::You've crossed my heart again ::Gotta give it all it takes ::To hold what might have been ::Cause I always thought I'd see you again ::Cause I always thought I'd see you again When Emerl looks away, he glares at the midnight sky and knows what he has to do now. Emerl: Robbie did say that miracles could happen, I'm going to give Mephiles a piece of my mind! With that said, Emerl heads out of the forest and the portal. At Cyberspace, Digit finished progress with the Black Data Squad Morpher. Digit: There, It's all finish. Then, Emerl came just in time. Emerl: Hey, Digit. What's going on? Digit: Got a surprise for ya, Emerl. (presented the Black Data Squad Morpher) Da-Ta! Emerl: Whoa, Now this is really cool. Digit: Well, It took a while, But I've put the whole heart into it. Emerl: Gotcha. Thanks, Digit. Meanwhile with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, They weren't sure on how they would stop Mephiles. Scootaloo: I'm sorry, Girls. I really thought we could help our friends. Sweetie Belle: I thought we could help anybody. Apple Bloom: Maybe that's just it, Maybe we can only help people. Scootaloo: Or maybe we just plain failed. However, The door opened as Emerl came in. Emerl: Failed? Then what do you call this?! He shows the crusaders his Black Data Squad Morpher Cutie Mark Crusaders: A Black Morpher?! Sweetie Belle: What? Your a Black Ranger after all! Even though we fought against you in the past? But– What? Huh?! How?! Apple Bloom: And what does it mean? Emerl: (chuckles) Well, It means that I'm one of you guys. It was all thanks to Digit for making this new and improved Data Squad Morpher, Cause now I'm stronger than ever. Scootaloo: This is awesome! We're not failures! Whatever we did worked! I had a feeling we could help you, And we did! Apple Bloom: Oh! We've gotta go see Twilight right away! She'll wanna know about this! Sweetie Belle: Correction, She needs to know about this! I bet she'll want to write a whole book about the very first robot to get a Black Ranger Morpher of his own! Emerl: Awesome idea, Sweetie Belle. She's really going to be surprised. Scootaloo: Come on, Crusaders, Let's tell Twilight! At last, They left to tell their teammates, Pit and Palutena. Soon, They returned to Cyberspace with Emerl. Apple Bloom: Twilight, Big sis, Everyone! Scootaloo: Emerl is the new Blak Ranger! Rainbow Dash: No way! Starlight Glimmer: (looking at some books) I can't believe it! Applejack: Hoo-Wee, That there's great to here! Scootaloo: Now, He'll be fighting with us! However, to Twilight's surprise, she dropped some books as they thudded to the ground. Twilight Sparkle: Wait a second.... Black Ranger? Twilight ran towards Emerl and looks at his morpher. Twilight Sparkle: Digit actually got Emerl a morpher for the first time in Power Rangers History?! You know what this calls for? A full-scale research project! Spike: Oh boy, Looks like someone's happy about this. Sunset Shimmer: (giggles) I suppose so, Spike. With that said, Twilight finished her Full Scale Research Project. Emerl: Hey there, Twilight. What are you up to? Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Emerl. I'm just finishing up my Full Scale Research Project we need to defeat Mephiles. Emerl: Oh cool, What's it about? Twilight Sparkle: Well, I was thinking of a way of creating a Zord. Just think, You'll have the most powerful Zord that will make any of our Megazords even stronger then ever. Emerl: Hmmm, That sounds like an awesome idea, Twilight. Meanwhile with Amy Rose, Yoshi, Gmerl and Widget, They were planning to split up to find help. Yoshi: So uh, Who should we search for help? Amy Rose: Widget, What do you suggest? Widget: Hold on, Guys. I'm getting a reading from my Ranger scanner. Gmerl: Really, Who is it? Widget: I think we're about to find out, Come on! Back at Cyberspace, Amy, Yoshi, Gmerl and Widget returned with three company. Amy Rose: Hey there, Guys! We're back. Yoshi: Sorry we're late. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Guys. Sonic the Hedgehog: What took you four so long? Gmerl: Well, We've just got back from our mission. Plus, We've got three other Rangers to help us out. Then, Boom, the S.P.D. Orange Ranger, Clare, the Moon Mystic Ranger, And Zenowing, the Dino Charge Silver Ranger came to see them. Twilight Sparkle: Boom, Clare, Zenowing, It's so good to see you guys again! Zenowing: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer. It is good to see you again as well, My old friends. Spike: Guys, Meet Boom, the S.P.D. Orange Ranger, Clare, the Moon Mystic Ranger, And Zenowing, the Dino Charge Silver Ranger. Boom: What's up? Clare: Hi. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, I've heard that Twilight and the others told us quite much about you guys. Zenowing: And we're pleased to meet you as well, Robbie. Amy, Yoshi, Gmerl and Widget has told us a lot about the rest of you. Clare: It's an honor to finally meet the rest of you. Tommy Oliver: I'm glad you three could make it. Zenowing: We're just glad to help, Tommy. Later, Robbie and Emerl trained with eachother. Robbie Diaz: Hiya! (does a Tornado Kick) Emerl: Whoa! (blocks his move) Zenowing: Hello, Robbie, Emerl. Mind if I join in? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Sure thing, Zenowing. Come on in. As Zenowing joins in, He was preparing his technique. Zenowing: Emerl, Think fast! Silver Prism Slash! As Zenowing uses his Silver Prism Slash, Emerl quickly summoned his Violent Fierce Shadow Slicer. Emerl: Violent Fierce Shadow Slicer, Dark Shadow Slash! With a lot of techniques, Zenowing was amazed at what he's capable of. Zenowing: Emerl, How're you doing those moves? Emerl: Well, I've been gaining some new powers ever since Robbie freed me from Mephiles. Zenowing: I'm impressed that you use your dark powers for good, Emerl. And for that, I'd like to bestow the Prism Slash technique. Riley was the first one I've found worthy for saving my life from my evil half, Doomwing, Just before I've remebered what being a Power Ranger is all about. Twilight on the other hand never gave up for someone she'd ever love in all of her life and defeated Ivan Ooze during a tournament along with the Other Harmony Force Rangers to win her wager and save her infant niece, Flurry Heart. Emerl, You are now the latest fighter I'd find worthy of possessing the Prism Slash and use it wisely. Emerl: (chuckles) Thanks, Zenowing. I will use it wisely. With that said, Zenowing used his Titano Saber and bestowed the Prism Slash technique within Emerl. Zenowing: Now, We must be ready to put a stop to Mephiles and Nui Harime when the time comes. Soon enough, Robbie and Tommy made a plan to stop Mephiles. Tommy Oliver: You and your friends may be a bunch of rookies, Robbie. But Palutena and Pit were very wise to choose you all as Data Squad Rangers, Especially Twilight Sparkle and her friends. And if we work together, We'll win this battle and defeat Mephiles. Robbie Diaz: You bet we will, Tommy. It's all for one and one for all. Twilight Sparkle: I couldn't agree more, Robbie. Later, The Rangers trained very hard and were pumped up enough to save the Earth from evil hands. Robbie Diaz: HIYA!! Tommy Oliver: Aya! Gmerl: Cyclone Duel-Blade, Duo Sword Mode! Riley Griffin: Raptor Claw! They've trained for quite sometime, They're ready to put a stop to Mephiles and Nui Harime. At the city, Mephiles is about to complete his dark purpose while controlling inside Nui Harime. Mephiles the Dark: Now, The time has come to destroy this whole planet. Spike: Not on our watch, Mephiles! Mephiles the Dark: What?! He looks behind and sees everyone together. Sunset Shimmer: It's over for you, Mephiles. And you'll never be stronger while possessing another body! Gmerl: You tell him, Sunset! Robbie, Care to do the honors? Robbie Diaz: Right, It's Morphin Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina: Spirit of Diamond, Time and Space Collied! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Trixie, Manic, Sonia and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Spike: Jade Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! The morphing sequence of the Data Squad Rangers begins. Tommy Oliver: It's Morphin' Time! (morphed into his white ranger form) Casey Rhodes: Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! (morphed into his ranger form) Danny Delgado: Wild Access! (morphed into his ranger form) Noah Carver: Super Mega Mode! (morphed into his ranger form) Zenowing: Dino Charger! Riley Griffin: Ready! Both: (begin their morphing sequence) Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! Katie Walker: Time For Time Force! (morphed into his ranger form) Cassie Chan: Let's Rocket! (begins her morphing sequence) Voice Command: 3-3-5! Clare: Magical Source, Mystic Force! (morphed into his ranger form) Boom: S.P.D. Emergency! (morphed into his ranger form) Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! (morphed into his ranger form) Gemma: RPM! Get in Gear! (morphed into his ranger form) Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Jade Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad symbol appears. Tommy Oliver: Mighty Morphin White Ranger! Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of the Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison, Wild Force Black Ranger! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce Blue Ranger! Riley Griffin: Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green! Zenowing: Titanosaurus, Power Ranger Silver! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow Ranger! Cassie Chan: Pink Space Ranger, Power up! Clare: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger Gold! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Robbie Diaz: United we stand, Together we fight for Earth! All together: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smoke and explosions appeared. Emerl: My tun. (activates his morpher) Haa! But however, Emerl didn't morph as it started to shut down. Emerl: Huh, What happened? Digit: Emerl, I forgot to tell you to say your own morphing code. It's "Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed". Now, Try again and Focus! Emerl: Right. As he tried, Mephiles unleashed a powerful energy ball. Mephiles the Dark: Dark Energy Blast! He blasted his move, But Robbie used his Omega Sword to slice it in half. Yoshi: Phew, That was close. Rigby: Yeah, Really. The battle continues with Noah summoning his Super Mega Saber and Blaster. Noah Carver: Super Mega Saber Blaster! Mephiles dodges his attack as Casey used Jungle Master Mode. Casey Rhodes: Tiger Strike, Ha! Clare join's in as she uses her Moon Staff. Clare: Moon Staff, Moonlight Blast! As to their attacks, it didn't work. Tommy Oliver: White Power Blaster! Mordecai: Delta Lance, HA!! Mephiles blocks their attacks as he laughed. Coloratura: This isn't working. Scootaloo: Well, He is the big boss. We gotta tag-team him. (to Gemma) Hey, Gemma, I think it's time to break out our combo attack. Gemma: Right, Ha! She throws her Cloud Hatchet towards Scootaloo as she summon her Citrus Battle Blaster. Scootaloo: Here goes nothing! Robbie Diaz: Wait a minute! The Citrus Battle Blaster powers up as the Cloud Hatchet was hooked up. Scootaloo and Gemma: Cloud Hatchet Battle Blaster! The Citrus Battle Blaster fires at Mephiles. However, The blast did him him. Scootaloo: How's that feel! Mephiles the Dark: Aww, How refreshing. Scootaloo and Gemma were surprised. Mephiles the Dark: My turn, Ha!! Scootaloo: Oh no! Then, Gmerl and Apple Bloom came to their rescue. Apple Bloom: Cream Terra Shield! Thanks to Apple Bloom's Shield, Scootaloo and Gemma were safe. Scootaloo: Thanks. Gmerl: (looking at them) We'll need more then that to beat Mephiles. Now, Stay back, I'm gonna try something that could be a bit messy. Scootaloo: Hey, Don't worry about me, I'll be right here. Gemma: Yeah, I'm okay with that. Gmerl lands on the ground alongside Danny and Cassie. Gmerl: Cassie, Danny, Back me up! Cassie Chan: You got it! Danny Delgado: No prob! Gmerl summons his Cyclone Cannon as it charges. Gmerl: Cyclone Cannon! Fire! The Blast pushes forward as it hit Mephiles. Gmerl: Game over! As the smoke cleared, Mephiles was still standing as he laughed. Gmerl: Man, I really gotta work on my serve. Mephiles the Dark: Next? Rainbow Dash: That's it, I had enough! Loyalty Crossbow MK.II! The bows hits Mephiles, But he was not injured. Rainbow Dash: That did it! Mephiles the Dark: Indeed, It showed just how pathetic you are. Manic the Hedgehog: Man, What's with this guy?! Mephiles the Dark: Shall I destroy you now or do you want to play some more? Sweetie Belle: We better think of something quick or he's gonna squash us like a bunch of raccoons. Rigby: Great, Thanks a lot for that ventral, Sweetie Belle. Mephiles the Dark: You had your chance, My turn. Mephiles raised out his hands in the air as he prepares his own move. Robbie Diaz: What's he doing? Mephiles the Dark: Storm of Judgement!!! Lighting bolts spread out everywhere as everyone was hit, Robbie looked behind him as Yoshi and Danny got hit. Robbie Diaz: Emerl, Look out! Robbie gets hit while he protected Emerl as Mephiles continued his move. Then, It stopped as Emerl got up while Palutena, Pit, Digit and the others came. Pit: Is everyone alright? Emerl: Huh, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yep, Never felt better. Before the battle was about to finished, Everyone was at the ground lying down. Digit: Uh oh, This doesn't look good. Mephiles the Dark: Well, I'm disappointed, I expected at least a shred of challenge today. (to Emerl) And you, How pathetic you are losing to them. Emerl: I'm glad! Frustrated in anger, Emerl ran towards Mephiles. Noah Carver: Emerl, Don't! Emerl: I lost when I'd listen to you, You made me fight my own friends! Mephiles the Dark: It was you're choice, Isn't that what you wanted? Emerl: No, You lied to me, You used me! Mephiles the Dark: You're wrong. Emerl: What? Mephiles the Dark: I nearly set the stage, The spirit of darkness chooses it's owner. To be selected, one must posses a very dark heart. Otherwise, The spirit's powers are useless! I offered it too many before you, But the spirit rejected them one after another. The power of darkness is your destiny, Emerl! It's where you belong, Except it and be my servant once more. Emerl: ... Mephiles the Dark: You've only tasted a fraction of the great power of darkness, I'll teach you everything. With his words said, Emerl wasn't sure who to choose. Mephiles the Dark: Time to choose, What's it going to be, Emerl? Cassie Chan: Don't listen to him, He's lying! Emerl: No, It's true. My heart was filled with anger and jealously, And darkness became the only comfort for my pain. Everyone were worried of what Emerl said as Mephiles laughed, But he made his decision. Emerl: But that's in the past... Mephiles the Dark: Huh? Emerl: (looking up) I don't want revenge anymore, I'm done hiding in the dark! Emerl looked at Robbie and everyone for he knows what's at stake. Then, He looks back at Mephiles. Emerl: I'd rather die than betray my comrades! Mephiles the Dark: Grr... So be it! Just as Mephiles prepares to kill Emerl, Twilight raised her hand, Twilight Sparkle: Emerl, NO!!!! However, From out of her hand was an Energy Orb at first it was normal, then, it became pinch black. Robbie Diaz: The Element of Darkness, It's changing. The Energy Orb came closer as Emerl cough it. Emerl: An Energy Orb. Gmerl: Emerl? Emerl: (looks at the Energy Orb) I can feel it, The power of darkness. But it's different now, It doesn't have to be evil. The pain is gone, I'm not afraid anymore. Tommy Oliver: Casey, Are you seeing this? Casey Rhodes: Yeah, I think he's discovered the darkness' true power. Emerl: Yeah... It's Morphin Time! He holds out the Energy Orb as the song "The Touch" began to play. :Bush ::You got the touch! ::You got the power! ::Yeah! Emerl: Insert Energy Orb! He inserts the orb inside his morpher. Emerl: (activates his morpher) Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Emerl morphed into the Black Data Squad Rangers for the first time. :Bush ::After all is said and done, you've never walked, you've never run ::You're a winner! ::Got the moves, you know the street. Break the rules, take the heat! ::You're nobody's fool! ::You're at your best, when the going gets rough! ::You've been put to the test, but it's never enough! Emerl: With the Spirit of Darkness, Data Squad, Black Ranger! Black smoke appears. Matt: I'm having trouble keeping up with things, But didn't Emerl used to be the Dark Warrior? Pit: He used to be, Matt. But now, He's a completely new one. Lady Palutena: That's right, Emerl has become the Black Ranger. Emerl felt powerful as he stand towards Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark: Impossible! Somehow, You've awaken the true power of darkness?! Emerl: That's right! And now. (hold out his hand) For the taste of my true dark powers, Violent Fierce Shadow Slicer, Dark Shadow Slash! At last, Emerl begins his battle with Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark: Ugh! Emerl: (raising his right hand forward) Shadow Impulse! The Shadow Impulse hit Mephiles, but as the fight goes on, Emerl raises his hand as new keyblade appears. Computer: Summoning Divewing Keyblade. Lady Palutena: Emerl, May I present to you the Divewing Keyblade, A most powerful weapons you can poses. Emerl: Thanks, Palutena. And you better believe I'm going to put the Keyblade's power to good use! Divewing Keyblade, Shadow Strike! With one slash of the Divewing Keyblade, Mephiles was getting weaker and leaving Nui Harime's body. Robbie Diaz: Yes, Mephiles is getting weaker. Sunset Shimmer: Keep going, Emerl! Mephiles the Dark: (panting) Emerl: This nightmare's over! He jumps up ans tries to attack Nui, But she was pumped enough. Nui Harime: I don't think so, HA!!! Just as Emerl rises his arm, His morpher begins to glow. Computer: Mighty Morphin D.N.A. Mode, Activated. Emerl: Awesome, Just the edge I need. (activates his morpher) D.N.A. Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin, It's Morphin Time! For the first time ever, He became the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger. Emerl: Mighty Morphin Black Ranger! Ha!! Danny Delgado: Yeah, Go for it, Emerl! As Emerl looked back and nodded, He face Mephiles and gave it all he's got. Mephiles the Dark: Grr.... Lightning Spear! Emerl: Power Axe, Shadow Slash! Emerl used the Power Axe blocking the Lightning Spear, He starts to activate another D.N.A. Ranger Mode. Computer: RPM D.N.A. Mode, Activated. Emerl: Nice! (activates his morpher) D.N.A. Ranger Mode, RPM! RPM! Get in Gear! Then, Emerl became the RPM Black Ranger as he Tornado Kicked Nui towards the ground and charges after Mephiles. Emerl: RPM Black Ranger! (does the stunt as the black smoke appears) Prepare to be eliminated! (summons the Rocket Blaster) Rocket Blast! It hits Mephiles and Nui as the smoke came. Emerl: How's the darkness taste now?! Nui Harime: Mephiles will destroy you all for this! Emerl: No way, Not on my watch! (D.N.A summon's the Turbo Cannon) Turbo Cannon and Rocket Blaster, DOUBLE IMPACT!!! As Nui Harime gets hit with the Double Impact, Emerl returns to his regular Ranger form using his Divewing Keyblade. Emerl: This is the end, Nui! I will finish you! (begins his final technique) Dark Prism Slash! He uses his Keyblade to form a triangle as it went forward to trap Nui Harime as Emerl ran. Emerl: Divewing Keyblade, Final Strike!! With one slash, Nui Harime was brought down for good. Emerl: Nui Harime is finally eliminated! With Nui destroyed, Robbie and the others cheered. Yoshi: Yahoo!!! Danny Delgado: Way to go, Emerl! Lucina: We knew you would succeed. Emerl: (panting) Thanks, Lucina. It was all I can do for the Earth. Just then, A demon came out of nowhere from the Shadows. Zoe Batheart: Whoa, What is that?! Yoshi: Sweet Mama, It looks like a shadow demon or something! Robbie Diaz: Well, Guys, Let's bring this thing down to it's knees. Gmerl: Right. Emerl: Hold on, How do you summon the Zords? Applejack: Well, Emerl, I think it's time to show ya'll how to do it. Rarity? Rarity: I thought you'd never ask! (activates her morpher) Activating Zord Summoning! At last, The Zords came just in time including Emerl and Lucina's own Zords. Lady Palutena: Emerl, May I present to you the Black Jet Zord, A great dark power you can use for good. Emerl: Awesome, My very own Zord. Lady Palutena: Lucina, This is your own Diamond Dialga Zord. Lucina: Incredible, I never thought I could possess my own Zord. Robbie Diaz: Well, You guys, It's time to do this. (activates his morpher) Initiate Cyber Ultimate Megazord, Go! Then, The Zords combined into the Cyber Ultimate Megazord. Computer: Cyber Ultimate Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Gmerl? Gmerl: Ready, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Platinum Harmony Megazord, Activate! At last, The Platinum Harmony Megazord was combined. Computer: Platinum Harmony Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Emerl: Okay now, It's our turn. (to Apple Bloom and the girls) Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, You girls ready? Apple Bloom: You bet, Emerl. Emerl: Shadow Crusader Megazord, Activate! Then, The Black Jet Zord combined with the Cutie Mark Zords into the Shadow Crusader Megazord. Computer: Shadow Crusader Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Diamond Tiara: Wow, That's really amazing! Sweetie Belle: I know, It's so cool. Emerl: Alright, Let's see what this baby can do. Karone Hammond: Lucina, Care to join us at the Crimson Knight Megazord combination? Lucina: Of course, Karone. When ever you're ready. Karone Hammond: Crimson Knight Megazord, Power Up! Crimson Knight Megazord, Lucina combined with her Diamond Dialga Zord. Computer: Crimson Knight Megazord Diamond Formation Sequence, Complete. Blaze the Cat: What do you think, Lucina? Lucina: It's very interesting to see it in person. Karone Hammond: Okay, Robbie. Lead the way. Robbie Diaz: Gotcha, Karone. (to Sunset) Sunset, Fire the Hydro Cannon. Sunset Shimmer: Hydro Cannon, Preparing to Fire. Soon, The Hydro Cannon was fired at it. Twilight Sparkle: Ready when you are, Gmerl. Gmerl: Right, Initiate Flying Rocket Punch! Applejack: Flying Rocket Punch, Locked on Target! Then, The Platinum Harmony Megazord launched the Flying Rocket Punch at it as it feel towards the ground. Karone Hammond: Ready, Lucina? Lucina: Yes, Energizing Diamond Energy. Karone Hammond: Crimson Megazord Saber, Ready! Emerl: Alright, Full Power Shadow Meteor! As the Meteor hits the Shadow Demon, It was still standing. Mordecai: Let's shine a little light on this creep! Robbie Diaz: Gotcha, Mordecai. Summoning Ultra Sword! Gmerl: Summoning Elemental Platinum Megazord Saber! Robbie, Gmerl and Karone: Tri-Slash Formation! Emerl: Dark Shadow Blast! With one blast and Tri Slash, The Shadow Demon was getting weaker. Sweetie Belle: It's working, Emerl! Babs Seed: Our energy is ready for our final strike. Emerl: Right, Let's finish this! Gmerl: He's all yours, Pal. Emerl: Thanks, Data Squad Final Strike! The Shadow Crusader Megazord charged up as the Shadow Demon got up just as it looked. Emerl: Dark Shadow Blast! With a powerful blow, the Shadow Crusader Megazord unleashed a powerful energy blast and the Shadow Demon was destroyed. Robbie Diaz: Yes! Enemy Eliminated! Sora: But it's not over yet. As the Shadow Crusader Megazord moved, Emerl came out to see Mephiles Emerl: I can scene your aura, Mephiles. Show yourself! Then Mephiles appeared as he flew closer to him. Mephiles the Dark: I've watched you fight. I know your strength. Your skill with darkness has grown. It has become more mature. And yet, Why... Why do you accept the darkness, But still refuse me? You know you and I are similar. We both follow where the darkness leads. Indeed, We are the same, So why? Does some part of your heart still have a fear of the dark? Emerl: That's not it. The truth is... He raised his hand as he summons his the Divewing Keyblade. Computer: Summoning Divewing Keyblade. Emerl: I just can't stand your foul stench. Mephiles the Dark: You are a fool. You should know my powers well by now. Emerl: Yeah, I know. Or did you forget? I used all the power you had to give and Robbie and the others still beat me. I'm not at all impressed with your powers! Mephiles the Dark: Very well. In that case... Darkness surrounds Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark: You shall sink into the abyss! Mephiles releases a huge wave of darkness, Emerl tries to fight the pressure given off. Emerl: (whimpers) But then, Mephiles floats into the sky being pulled by the portal as well as Emerl, however. Apple Bloom: Hang on! Diamond Tiara: We got you! Emerl tries his best to hang onto Apple Bloom, But he loses his grip. He screams as he's sucked into the portal. Twilight Sparkle: Noooo! As everyone looked at the portal, Emerl was transported into the realm of darkness with only a single white platform Emerl: Huh? Then, Mephiles appears and attacks Emerl. But he dodges his attack and looks at him. Mephiles the Dark: I knew it pulled you over eventually, You don't stand a chance here in the Realm of Darkness. Emerl: Well, My obligations don't end at the borders of Planet Earth. Mephiles the Dark: Hmph, I was hopping you'd say that. But as you must know, You're already too late. But there's still time for you to change your mind. Join me, Emerl. Let us teach this world a lesson and rewrite the future. Emerl barely even moves to attack. Mephiles the Dark: Can't you see? None of these foolish humans will ever understand you as I can, For we are kindred spirits, whose powers spring from the same source. So, Emerl. Don't even make me destroy you, For darkness is greater! Darkness is stronger! Darkness is invincible! We have the power! Darkness is superior to them! And darkness shall rule! Emerl: Not one my watch, Mephiles! Then, The announcer of the underworld came to announce the Final Round between Emerl and Mephiles the Dark. The Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, It appears that tis fight will decide the faint of the universe. Who will win, Emerl or Mephiles the Dark? Let's Get Ready to Rumble! The fight begins with Emerl throwing dark energy blasts from out of his hands. However, Mephiles dodged them. Mephiles the Dark: What a sight. Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Emerl? The person was bent on doing harm to your friend, Your own purposes! Emerl: Then tell me this, Why would you use me against my friends? Mephiles the Dark: Hmph, Perhaps It's better to show you. Mephiles snaps his fingers and a cage with a future version of himself imprisoned as it appear. Emerl looks at it with wide eyes. Mephiles the Dark: Yes, That's you. After the world was devastated by the darkness, What do you think happened? A search for the guilty. What did this you may ask? Humanity wasn't just jealous of your power. They feared it. They used this incident as an excuse to hunt you down. Come with me, Emerl. Let us punish this foolish world of humanity. It is only fair to give back what was intended for you. You have every right to want justice. AS Emerl struggled helplessly, he heard Sunset's voice. Sunset Shimmer's voice: Emerl! Emerl: (looking around) Sunset? Mephiles the Dark: What is this?! Then, An illusion of Sunset appeared in front of him. Sunset Shimmer's voice: Emerl, Listen to me! You're in charge! Twilight Sparkle's voice: Don't give into the darkness, Emerl! It can overcome! Rarity's voice: You are a light, Darling! A force for good! Rainbow Dash's voice: Yeah! You can kick Mephiles's butt! Pinkie Pie's voice: We're here for you, Emerl! Applejack's voice: And we'll be here, No matter what! Fluttershy's voice: We believe in you! Spike's voice: She's right, You are you and nobody else, You have your own heart inside you. Starlight Glimmer's voice: Those feelings and memories are yours and yours alone, They're special. Emerl looked as everyone was by his side. Sunset Shimmer's voice: You... are not... one with Mephiles! With the pep talk settled, Emerl felt determined. Emerl: Don't try to deceive me. Mephiles the Dark: What? Emerl: I can keep the darkness because it reminds me of something important. It lets me know that what I've forgotten is crucial. That's enough. I won't run from it. Mephiles's face begets an angry expression Emerl: My mind's made up. I may end up falling into the darkness, but I'll keep this with me for the time being. It's all that I have. It's what holds the pieces in place. I accept that. Mephiles the Dark: It's a pity, Emerl. into the air Truly a shame that you wish to go against me! Emerl: You stole our planet's freedom, It's time to give it back. Mephiles the Dark: You forgive humanity this folly then? Emerl: I'm willing to determine my own destiny. With that said, They continued their final battle as the song "Heart Drive" started to play. :Emerl ::I'm trying to figure out the rules, I don't lose. ::I'm tested I've already seen some bad dudes. ::Do what's in ya nature don't let it break ya. ::Plan to win if their raisin the stakes up. ::Now you can take a few bumps and bruises. ::I'm confident I'm tellin ya you will not lose this. ::Life force is dwindilin you're barely alive. ::Time to let go of the wheel and ::let your heart drive. :Singers ::Just let your heart drive. :Emerl ::Just let your heart drive. C'mon C'mon, let your heart drive. : :Singers ::Just let your heart drive. :Emerl ::Just let your heart drive. short instrumental solo :Emerl ::Count on family, cuz they come through. ::Even when your in a spot with the odds against ya. ::I'm no rookie I was taught to step up. ::If I fall down gramps told me to get up. ::My generation is prepared to face ya. ::Life can be a struggle but you do what it takes ya. ::You try to be clever but you're not that wise. ::You'll never be a winner if you don't let your heart drive. :Singers ::Just let your heart drive. :Emerl ::Just let your heart drive. C'mon C'mon, let your heart drive. :Singers ::Just let your heart drive. :Emerl ::Just let your heart drive. :Emerl ::(c'mon) instrumental solo :Chorus ::let it drive let it drive. :Bobby ::One more time here we go. :Chorus ::Just let your heart drive. Mephiles the Dark: HAA! Emerl: Whoa! (dodges the move) Mephiles the Dark: So, Do you wish to continue this fight or would you care to surrender. Emerl: Not a chance, Mephiles. Besides, I'm just warming up! At the moment, Emerl used his dark power inside his morpher for a full power. Emerl: Black Ranger, Full Power! Mephiles the Dark: What is this!? Emerl: This is you're end, Mephiles! With tat said, Mephiles was getting more upset. Mephiles the Dark: Insolent fool! Mephiles fires a dark energy ball at Emerl. However, He catches it with his weapon and slashes it, causing it to dissipate. Emerl: Dark Prism Slash! He uses his Keyblade to form a triangle as it went forward to trap Mephiles as Emerl ran. Emerl: Divewing Keyblade, Final Strike!! Mephiles the Dark: Huh? Emerl runs to Mephiles and slashes through him Emerl: This is the end! Mephiles the Dark: This...is hardly...the end... Your darkness...I gave it...all to you... My dark shadow...lingers... Someday... Someday... I will return! Mephiles explodes and releases a huge cloud of darkness, Emerl is consumed. Emerl: Sonic... Guys... It's over... Finally, Emerl returned to Earth victoriously and everyone clapped and cheered for his own battle as Robbie and his team came to see him. Robbie Diaz: Nice job, Emerl. Emerl: (chuckles) Hey, Rob. Gmerl: Looks like you're definitely one of us now, Old pal. Emerl: Thanks, Gmerl. It's good to be part of this team. Yoshi: (laughing) Yeah. All for one, huh? Robbie Diaz: Yeah. But at a house, Part of the Darkness passed onto a young girl named Sue Morris, then, she started having some dreams about the Power Rangers Data Squad, she woke up as she looked. Sue Morris: Huh, What was that dream all about? (though for a moment) The Black Ranger... Then the next morning, Emerl went out to Canterlot High to grab some food for everyone. Emerl: Okay, I think that's everything. Looks like I'm good to go. As he got outside, He stopped as he saw Sue standing in front of him. Emerl: Oh, Sorry about that. I almost bumped into you, what's up? Then, Sue came closer as Emerl watched. Sue Morris: Are... Are you Emerl, The Black Data Squad Ranger? Emerl: (started to feel worried) Yeah, Why'd you asked? Sue Morris: My name is Sue Morris, I was wondering if you or your friends have room for one more in your team. Emerl: Hmmm, Well, My friends and I are gonna finish our matches back at the International Karate Championship Tournament. You wanna come? Sue Morris: Sure, I'm in. And so, Robbie and his friends gave thanks to Tommy and the other Rangers and their trusted allies. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Guys. Thanks for all your help. Tommy Oliver: Anytime, Robbie. Terra: We're happy to help. Leonardo: Just like old times. Berry: That's what friends are for. Butch: No sweat. Miyo: It was an honor. Raimundo: You guys can always count on us. Nonon Kakuzure: And we stick together. Soon, Fluttershy came to speak with them. Fluttershy: Still no word from the Legendary Rangers? Robbie Diaz: Not yet. Sunset Shimmer: But I think I may have figured out how Emerl's power works in this world. He powered up when he's showing the truest part of himself, I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answers that I gave up looking for myself. I'm sure there will be more magical problems that pop up in this world, But like Applejack said, Everyone has their own problems to worry about around the Earth, We can't expect them to always be around to help us. Emerl: But maybe I can be? Lady Palutena: It seems we have a new black ranger here for Data Squad! Emerl: I'm not sure how much help I could be. But I'd like to try. If you would all give me a chance. With that said, Everyone agreed. Lady Palutena: I'm sure I can count on you all to help him feel at home. Mordecai: You sure can. Pinkie Pie: squee Soon, Everyone begins to sing "Love is in Bloom". :Sparkle ::Love is in bloom A beautiful bride, a handsome groom ::Two hearts becoming one A bond that cannot be undone because ::Love is in bloom A beautiful bride, a handsome groom I said ::love is in bloom You're starting a life and making room For us (For us, For us...) Twilight Sparkle: Now this was a great battle. Yoshi: Oh, yeah? Just wait until he see what we have planned for his welcome back party! (laughing) Everyone: (laughing) The End Then, The twentieth episode preview begins. Emerl: Hey, It's Emerl. Whoa, Is it just me or did Dr. Eggman travel back in time when the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were first formed. It looks like he would try to erase history just to get his victory. But then, Billy Cranston and Alpha 5 somehow brought us here for help. And Zordon might need to form an alliance with us. Luckily, He made the right choice.... Next time on Power Rangers Data Squad: A Morphinominal Sensation, Let's find out what happens. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5